


The Glass Towers of Arabia

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Feeding, Female Characters, Ficlet, Gen, Insanity, Mental Illness, Murder, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Soft Drinks, Vampires, gen - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla eats her lunch and drinks from a soda bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Towers of Arabia

The moon was high in the night sky, the darkness half wasted, and still Drusilla had not lunched. She slipped through the darkness, swimming through the shadow like a shark searching for her prey.

_Hinx, minx, the old witch winks, the fat begins to fry._

And then she saw it: a 24-hour convenience store, a glistening pearl in a sea of black, and out walked her prey, a woman in a red dress carrying a brown paper bag. The princess of Arabia.

_Nobody at home but Jumping Joan, Father, Mother and I._

Snicker-snack! The princess fell, and Arabia's glass towers shattered until only one was left--soft to the touch, not glass at all but the magic material of a scientist's cauldron. Drusilla took Arabia into herself, and she was nourished.

_Stick, stock, stone dead, blind man can't see._

Tentatively, she picked up the plastic bottle and brought it to her lips. Memories exploded on her tongue: begging for peppermint drops as a child, the licorice Angelus would give her when he'd whipped her, the candy store massacres of '49. Taffy was a Welshman, Taffy was a cheat.

_Every knave will have a slave, you or I must be he._

"Ooh, sweet," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/67286.html#comments)


End file.
